


Into You

by VideoCrepe (Panny)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/pseuds/VideoCrepe
Summary: [Music Video] Ariana Grande - Into You // Victuuri





	

 

  


I swore to myself that I was gonna get this done before episode 5 hit and I did it. It cost me my sleep, my precious time, and my mental well-being but I did it.  
  
Anime: Yuri on Ice  
Song: Into You  
Artist: Ariana Grande


End file.
